This study deals with factors that influence lexical acquisition in preschool-age children with specific language disorders. Unfamiliar words referring to novel referents are presented across ten sessions to language disordered children and a comparison group of normally developing children matched for language level. The words selected vary according to lexical type (object words, action words), phonological composition (consonants used, not previously used by the child), and consistency with the children's demonstrated lexical orientations (object-oriented, socially-oriented language). The children's spontaneous use, unsolicited imitation, and comprehension of the words as a function of the variables of interest will be assessed.